My Last Breath
by Shura the Noble Pirate
Summary: InuYasha and Kikyo keep returning to each other, keeping all their thoughts to themselves, holding their breath to savor their love. [InuKik] [Songfic] [Oneshot]


A/N: I hath returned and with another one of my InuYasha/Kikyo one-shots.  However, this one is different that the others.  This time, it's a songfic.  It's my first InuYasha one and my first InuYasha/Kikyo one as well, so I hope it has turned out well.  I was just listening to this song, and I saw InuYasha and Kikyo together and decided to put those little images into words.  If this one turns out well, I'll write some more songfics.  R&R please.

Other Notes: This really doesn't have a specific time in the series, just sometime after the episode where InuYasha killed the soul collector that was trying to kill Kikyo and they were hugging (I forgot what the episode's name was .;;).  Anyway, this is kinda AU, especially when I was talking about their past, poetic license! ;  I apologize if any characters are OOC in this.

Disclaimer: No, I STILL don't own InuYasha, sheesh.  Nor do I own the Evanescence song "My Last Breath" (Track 10 on the Fallen CD), though I wish I had a voice like Amy Lee…Still want to sue me?  Fine, go ahead.  I don't have any money anyway.  

My Last Breath 

"InuYasha…" the haunting voice whispered in the forest, making the hanyou stop dead in his tracks.  His golden eyes widen slightly as he recognized the owner of that voice.  Slowly, he turned around and gaped in shock.

"K…Kikyo…" he replied, reaching out a hand to her as the undead miko just stood there, staring at him. 

Even though she was recreated in a body of clay without a soul and supposed to be only filled with that of hate, it was fading away.  He was still the hanyou she fell so deeply in love with all those years ago, and she was still the same miko, soul or no soul. 

"I cannot stay," she simply said, her voice still as soft and beautiful as InuYasha remembered it.  "I will destroy Naraku with my own hands," she continued and watched nonchalantly as his eyes widen in horror and fear.

InuYasha suddenly grabbed her shoulders and stared into her brown eyes as he still held her there, despite her struggle.  "No!  I won't let you leave Kikyo!" he declared and embraced her tightly, holding her lithe form close against him, and rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling it slightly.  "I won't lose you again…"

_Hold onto me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

Kikyo took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she slowly returned his embrace.  Yes, he was still the same.  Her same little puppy, as she used to call him when they were alone.  She still remembered everything, and whether she would ever admit aloud or not, she remembered their love too.  All the times they used to spend together, walking in the forest, going on boat rides, watching the stars, she remembered it all.  Those thoughts and memories were all she had left, and she held them close to her heart.  Suddenly, she sensed something, and she scowled, hissing softly under her breath and pushed herself away.  She had to leave now, that damn wench was coming.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

"I have to go," she replied harshly.

"But, Kikyo-" he began but was cut off as her soul stealers came and lifted her into the sky to carry her away.  "Kikyo!" he yelled, but she didn't respond and disappeared into the night. 

"InuYasha!  There you are!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran over to him.  "What have you been doing?  Have you gotten our dinner YET?!" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at the hanyou.  He finally snapped out of his daze, scowled at her.

"Feh…shut up…" he grumbled and walked off with Kagome following him, lecturing him all the way back to camp.

InuYasha looked out at the scenery.  Fresh fallen snow covered the once green fields around Kaede's village, and there was still some white snowflakes falling gently onto the ground still.  He sighed softly and leaned back against the wall of Kaede's hut.  It had been three days since his last encounter with his former lover, and he couldn't help but still wonder about her.  What if she was hurt?  Or alone and cold on this wintry day?  He frowned at the mental image of her shivering alone in the middle of a blizzard.  He took a quick glance inside to check the others.

Sango had laid down on her mat with Kilala sleeping down next to her.  Miroku was sitting nearby, his back against the wall, resting his staff against his shoulder, slumbering also.  Kagome kept near the fire, cradling Shippo in her arms like a mother with her child, and the two slept soundlessly.  Kaede had left earlier to help a woman give birth to her first child. 

He sighed softly as he looked back to the night sky.  He remembered the winters he spent with Kikyo and Kaede.  The child ran and played in the snow, laughing loudly, and Kikyo would tell her not to get too soaked, and he would hold her close to him to keep her warm.  He remembered smiling down at her as she looked up at him, the way her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy, the way the frosty air made her normally pallid cheeks flushed with a rosy blush, how she looked so beautiful yet fragile to him.  Grabbing hold of his Testuaiga, he stood up and walked into his forest toward the famed God Tree.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)_

He looked at the forest, the snow blanketing everything in sight, and a snowflake landed on the tip of his nose.  He wrinkled his nose, finding that it was now itchy from the cold touch.  It was then that something else touched his nose, and he could hear a familiar heartbeat in his head.  His eyes looked around and finally found the person he searched for sitting under the God Tree.  Slowly, almost as if in a trance, he walked towards her, his heart thudding wildly in his chest as he came closer, and it was then that she looked up at him.  The hanyou frowned, concern showing on his face as he saw her shivering slightly from the cold, and he stopped in front of her.

"Kikyo…" he whispered. 

"What do you want, InuYasha?" she snapped, glaring at him as she still held herself to keep warm.

Still, his concerned and loving expression did not leave his face.  "What are you doing here?" he asked gently.  Without giving her a chance to answer, he spoke his mind.  "You were cold and lonely, and you came here, knowing that I would find you, didn't you?"

"Don't be a fool, InuYasha," she reprimanded, looking off to the side, not able to bear the hopeful glint in his charming eyes.  "I wanted to visit my sister, but as long as you all remain around her, I have a better chance of falling in love with Naraku than I would of seeing Kaede without being attacked!" she finished bitterly, looking back up at him.

"Kikyo, I wouldn't hurt you," he replied sincerely.  The miko seemed unconvinced, however, and merely scoffed, looking off to the side at nothing in particular as she stood up, rubbing her arms.  InuYasha didn't seem to acknowledge her unbelief, and his frown grew.  "Kikyo…you're cold…" 

Without giving her a chance to speak or do anything, he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her protectively, forcing her to almost bury herself into his warm body, and after a couple moments of struggle, she relaxed, resting her head on his chest. 

_I know you can hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

He rested his head on top of hers, holding her still tightly.  "Let me warm you…" he whispered pleadingly.

"…Alright…" she answered, her soft as soft as his and for once gentle and tender as it used to be, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, not moving from his embrace as she kept her head over his heart.  He took a deep breath and held it in and nuzzled her gently.

He thought back on all the pain he had brought her.  When they were first together, she had to keep their love a secret from many, just for the fact that he was only a filthy hanyou, and many would then shun her for it.  Then, it was because of him, he believed, that Onigumo was reborn into Naraku and tricked them by making them believe the other had betrayed them.  How hurtful it must have been for her, to die believe that the one you loved betrayed you.  She was brought back to life, only to wander without a soul, and now, she wouldn't see Kaede because of him, and it hurt him for he knew how much she loved her younger sister.  All the pain she felt was because of him, and it killed him inside.  His chest tighten as that feeling of sorrow and guilt brewed inside of him, and he didn't even notice the tears that were forming.

Kikyo looked up at him and saw his sadden expression.  She leaned up to him and gently kissed his tears away from his cheeks.  InuYasha closed his eyes as he felt her warm and soft lips on his skin, the sweet caresses comforting him.  He wished they could be like this forever, just loving each other, together in peace.  In all his dreams, they were like how they were now, no fighting, no pain, no hate, just bliss. 

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

She saw him, a smile upon his lips as she had kissed his cheeks.  He looked so happy, and deep down, she had to admit that it brought some joy to her to see him like that with her.  Too bad it couldn't always be like that.  She was still just a soulless miko, and such a bond could not exist. 

His arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders, and she cupped his face with her hands and kissed his lips.  He returned the favor, a soft whimper-like moan escaping his lips as she continued to make the kiss as sweet as possible.  It was when he felt her lips leave his and didn't feel her in his arms that he opened his eyes to find he was alone.  He looked around wildly, his eyes wide with horror but found no one.

"Kikyo!!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the night.

"Goodnight InuYasha…" a gentle voice whispered in the forest.

He looked up and saw her floating up in the air, but this time…she had a faint smile on her face.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

"Goodnight…Kikyo…" he said, a faint smile upon his lips as well, as he watched her fade into the night sky.  


End file.
